


Peccatore rosso sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Shanks protagonista.
Series: Rosso come il mare [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032897





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #10 (18/05 – 24/05) – ULTIMA SETTIMANA  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Avvertimenti: Genderbender; what – if; rapimento; song-fic.  
> Prompt: L10) U + Ur hand, P!nk  
> Link testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-P!nk_6677/traduzione-U-+-Ur-Hand-787085.

Imprigionato dall’uncino

Shanks era appeso per le braccia, legate da delle pesanti corde come il resto del suo corpo ignudo. Si divincolava, ansimando, aveva la bocca riarsa e gli occhi liquidi.  
“Liberami…” esalò con un filo di voce. La testa gli pulsava e vedeva sfocato.  
“Perché dovrei? Sei mio, ora” sentì rispondergli la donna davanti a lui. Sentì il metallo dell’uncino dorato di lei accarezzargli il ventre e si voltò di scatto, arrossendo, mentre la punta scendeva fino a sfiorargli l’intimità.  
Crocodile si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi perfettamente visibili nonostante la camicia.  
“Possedere interi paesi, conquistare persino il mondo, è meno divertente che poter giocare con qualcuno come te. Voglio averti solo mio, imperatore” soffiò.  
Shanks serrò gli occhi, mentre il sudore gli solcava il viso.  
< Maledetta pervertita > pensò, mentre le orecchie gli fischiavano. La guardò spogliarsi completamente e gli si mozzò il respiro a vedere le forme della donna.  
Lei si portò le dita all’intimità, iniziando a provocarsi eccitazione da sola.   
Shanks avvampò e fece una smorfia, piegando di lato la testa. I capelli rossi gli ricaddero davanti all’occhio segnato dalle cicatrici.  
“Avresti potuto cercare di conquistarmi alla vecchia maniera” biascicò con voce impastata. I gemiti lascivi di lei gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. < Dannazione, è una bella donna nuda! Però non voglio eccitarmi anche io! Non voglio mi piaccia > pensò. Si ritrovò ad ansimare, con le labbra sporte.  
“N-non… aaah… non sarebbe mai… durata… aaah… Non può funzionare…” mormorò lei, fremendo di piacere.  
Shanks cercò di liberarsi, ondeggiando diverse volte, avvertì la nausea salire e serrò gli occhi, la testa gli continuava a dolere.  
Sì lamentò: “Potresti almeno coinvolgermi… Non mi piace essere così passivo”. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo i gemiti di lei farsi sempre più forti. “Fermati! Implorò.  
Lei gli sfiorò il petto con l’uncino, dove c’erano dei peletti rossi e scese, si avvicinò nuovamente con la parte liscia della punta al membro di lui, che si stava eccitando sempre più violentemente, e ritirò la mano.  
Continuò a darsi piacere da sola, infilando un terzo dito, ondeggiando col bacino.  
< I ragazzi verranno sicuramente a prendermi… O troverò un modo per scappare. Appena finisce l’effetto di qualsiasi robaccia mi abbia rifilato, troverò un modo per andarmene.  
Tanto vale cercare di approfittare della vista. In fondo mi servirà da lezione, non devo più accettare da bere gratis da una bella donna > pensò Shanks, fissandola.  
I corti capelli mori aderivano al viso di lei. Le sue labbra piene e gonfie erano rosse, mentre i suoi seni ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.  
Shanks fu rapito dall’ondeggiare ipnotico dei capezzoli di lei.  
< Di sicuro ci sa fare. Io continuo a pensare che avremmo potuto trovare un accomodamento senza il rapimento…  
Anche se siamo lontani da dove eravamo prima. Sembrano le rovine di una qualche civiltà. A giudicare dalla sabbia che cade sotto qualche deserto.  
Ecco, inizio ad essere lucido. Uh, certo che ci sa fare con i versi! >. La sua virilità era ormai evidentemente eccitata, la sentì strillare mentre raggiungeva da sola l’orgasmo e si lasciò andare, venendo.


	2. Argomenti proibiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Age-gap; Under-age; Menomazione; Daddy issues.  
> Fandom: One Piece Coppia: Shanks/Rufy

Argomenti proibiti

Shanks accese la lampada ad olio.

Rufy guardò la sua figura illuminarsi di riflessi aranciati.

“Non m’interessa cosa hai scoperto, cosa credi di aver capito e cosa pensi di volere” disse il Rosso con voce sepolcrale.

Rufy si accigliò, borbottando: “Se lo hai avuto tu, non vedo perché non possa chiederlo anch’io quel trattamento di favore. In fondo siamo pirati, seguiamo solo le nostre leggi”. Ondeggiò sul posto vivacemente, il cappello gli ricadde sulle spalle, non cadendo per via di un laccetto al collo del più giovane. “Abbiamo una nostra giustizia” si lagnò.

Shanks sospirò pesantemente, accarezzandosi lì dove mancava il braccio, lisciandosi la manica.

Un odore salmastro, mischiato al fetore dell’olio della lampada, invadeva la cabina.

“Lo sai che sono pronto a tutto” disse Rufy. “Se non vuoi ‘darmelo’ farò qualche follia per convincerti”.

“So di cosa sei capace” mormorò Shanks, guardando la cicatrice sotto l’occhio del ragazzo. < Non dimenticherò mai quel giorno. Eri solo un bambino, ma ti pugnalasti ugualmente per dimostrare il tuo valore. Lo hai fatto davanti a tutti >.

“Allora non vedo perché tu non possa considerarmi degno. Potrò sembrare un ragazzino per via della mia età, per il mio modo di fare bambinesco, ma non lo sono”. La voce di Rufy si era fatta decisa, nonostante rimanesse stridula.

< Non voglio essere da meno di Rogers in niente! Avrò il suo tesoro e il suo posto come re un giorno > si ripromise.

Akagami si passò la mano sul volto, assumendo un’espressione triste.

“Quello che mi stai chiedendo ti priva un po’ della tua libertà. Ti sembra giusto, ma passano gli anni e ti rendi conto di aver perso una parte della tua purezza” esalò.

Rufy serrò i pugni con forza e si alzò in piedi. S’indicò la cicatrice sul petto nudo, tremando, con l’espressione stravolta dall’ira.

“Purezza? Stai sparando un sacco di sciocchezze”. Schioccò la lingua sul palato, continuando a fremere. “Ho perso mio fratello Ace. La mia infanzia è finita da un pezzo”.

Shanks sospirò pesantemente.

“Quando ti ho dato il Cappello, ho sperato tu potessi portare una Nuova Era. Sono stato uno sciocco.

Ho condannato la tua generazione come il Capitano condannò la mia” gemette.

Rufy espirò dalle narici.

“Rogers ti ha fatto diventare un uomo. Voglio che tu faccia lo stesso con me, adesso. Insegnami almeno questo.

Non mi hai voluto nella tua ciurma, non mi hai guidato e preso con te. Almeno questo me lo devi” disse perentorio. I suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti alla luce della lampada.

Shanks si sfilò la casacca e si lasciò ricadere sul letto.

“Così sia, ma prendi qualcosa da bere… Lì, in quello stipetto, qualcosa di forte…” capitolò. Rughe d’espressione rendevano ancora più vistose le tre cicatrici sul suo occhio.

Rufy sgusciò fuori dai vestiti e si stese al suo fianco. La sua pelle, innaturalmente elastica, rifletteva la luce.

Shanks chiuse gli occhi, mentre Rufy gli passava una mano tra i morbidi capelli rossi, scendeva lungo il suo viso e si soffermava ad accarezzargli l’accenno di barba incolta.

L’Imperatore rabbrividì, sentendo che gli mordicchiava l’orecchio.

“Allora, cosa devo fare?” domandò Rufy.

< Non voglio sembrargli alle prime armi. Se dovesse pensare che sono vergine mi manderebbe via sicuramente. Però non sono neanche così esperto. Voglio comunque che mi guidi. In fondo deve insegnarmi lui > pensò, facendo il broncio.

Shanks si grattò il petto, passandosi le unghie sui peletti vermigli.

“Non sono tipo da preliminari, ma per te potrei fare un’eccezione, ragazzo” mormorò.

“Quindi faremo ses…”. Iniziò Rufy, ma venne interrotto dalla voce dell’altro, più autoritaria dell’altro. “Solo se non ne farai parola. Questi sono argomenti proibiti”.

Rufy annuì serio, lo aiutò a spogliarsi in silenzio, accarezzandogli le spalle, i capelli e il petto, sfiorandogli l’addome e l’ombelico.

Shanks lo schiacciò sul letto, mettendosi sopra di lui e deglutì a vuoto. Si alzò in piedi. “Resta lì” intimò.

Monkey sbuffò un paio di volte, infastidito, e lo guardò aprire uno stipetto dopo l’altro, bevendo ogni liquore presente nella cabina. Gli occhi di Shanks si facevano sempre più velati e il suo sguardo più incerto.

Rufy sorrise, vedendo che traballante tornava nel letto e lo aiutò ad issarsi sopra di lui. Ne approfittò per baciarlo e l’altro rispose rudemente.

< Voglio essere il migliore! Affrontare qualsiasi cosa abbiano affrontato gli altri pirati, ma in modo più incredibile e avventuroso > pensò Rufy.

Shanks afferrò la gamba liscia di Rufy e le allargò, allontanandola dall’altra, il giovane aveva un’eccitazione più evidente a causa del frutto del mare.

Shanks lo baciò diverse volte, nel tentativo di mozzargli il fiato. Sussultò, mentre impacciatamente le dita di Rufy raggiungevano la sua intimità, stuzzicandola. Gli allontanò le mani con fare brusco, utilizzando l’unico braccio, e, piegatosi in avanti, lo penetrò.

Rufy si arcuò così tanto da toccarsi la schiena con la testa, in un mulinare di corti capelli neri. Si era sfilato il cappello di paglia e quest’ultimo stava abbandonato sul comodino, accanto ad una pistola d’epoca.

Shanks affondò i denti nella sua spalla, Rufy lo teneva ritto per evitare che ruzzolasse giù e seguiva i suoi movimenti, cercando di seguire il ritmo incalzante. Ansimava affannosamente, sentendo l’altro entrare sempre più a fondo, le sue narici pizzicavano e il sudore lo rendeva febbricitante.

< Mi chiedo se sto andando bene. Non dice nulla… Beh, se andassi male si lamenterebbe… Pensavo fosse solo piacevole, invece è strano. Mi sembra di mangiare della carne piccante, è buona soprattutto perché desiderata, ma così speziata da lasciarti confuso > pensò Rufy.

Shanks si lasciò andare a un basso grugnito, mentre il giovane, arrivato all’apice, veniva, riversando su di lui il suo sperma.

< Mi sembra come se lo stessi infangando. Dovrei essere come un padre per lui, invece resto un animale feroce e bieco. Alla fine è sempre questa la mia fine > pensò. Scivolò fuori di Rufy ed esalando un lungo respiro affondò nel lenzuolo a faccia in giù. Irrigidendosi mentre il più giovane lo abbracciava.

“Grazie” bisbigliò Rufy, accarezzandolo lì dove aveva la cicatrice e il braccio mancante.


End file.
